Mission: Impossible
by Kagehime
Summary: AU: Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Neji are all government agents working under the Konoha Jounin division. Their mission: bring down Orochimaru. But it takes an interesting twist as they face revenge, betrayals, mafia, and femme fatales. Het pairings


Title: Mission: Impossible

Author: Kagehime

Genre: AU Action/Adventure and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. *sigh* But it would be fun if I did.

Warning: Swearing and some sexual implications, slight OOC and hetero pairings

Author's Note: Inspired by the cover of chapter 85, I bring you Naruto—in Mission Impossible style.  It's a little shaky at first, since I'm not good at writing action, but please bear with me.  I'm not clear about the plot it's going to take, and whether or not I can keep up with it, so just take this as a trial story.  

The Naruto cast is in their early twenties and this takes place 'supposedly' in the real world.  *snort* Like it's realistic anyway.

------------

Chapter One: One Lousy Mission Leads to a Good One

                The mansion windows were all lit brightly in the night as formally dressed people sauntered in, laughing and speaking gaily.  Limousines slowly drove into the horseshoe-shaped driveway, drivers lending a hand to their elegant clients onto the red carpet.  Two stout and sturdy doormen were stationed at the entrance, accepting the invitations courteously.  The genteel classical music had just started playing from within and as the number of participants grew, so did the noise and bantering.

                The party has just started.

                And he would not be the one to miss it.

                The tuxedo-dressed man stood near the gate, his hands in his trouser pockets.  His muscular build and dark brooding looks earned him some looks from the ladies, but he made no notice.  His obsidian eyes were instead concentrating on the perimeters of the mansion, waiting to pick up the frequency message.  His earplug cackled.  

                "What's the scoop?" a boyish voice cheerfully greeted him.

                "Two at the door, five on the each side, and four on the roof," he answered quietly onto the small microphone attached inside the folds of his pocket handkerchief.

                "Bull's eye.  How can you see in the dark like that remains a mystery to me, Sharingan."

                He smirked.  "I intend to keep it that way.  Where's that damn Demon Fox anyway?"

                "Hiding in the trees like the ninja he is.  Get in there and do your job, man."

                "Mission?" he asked nonchalantly, though knowing the answer.  He could sense the other's grin on the other end of the line.

                "Impossible."

                "Let's do it."

                Flicking his raven bangs off his eyes, he ambled down across the driveway and up the small foot of stairs to the entrance.  A doorman let a hand for the invitation and the man codenamed Sharingan smoothly handed to him the white envelope.

                "Good evening, Mr. Yamashiro, I hope you enjoy the evening," the doorman gestured for him to go in.  

                The guest gave him a bold smirk as he passed.  "I will, thank you."

                He walked through the halls into the main ballroom, taking in the atmosphere of a high-class social gathering.  People of great importance were there, CEOs of companies to directors of certain agencies and to highly dangerous people that hid among the others like parasites.  Which was why he was here, of course.  Not that he gave a damn about the livelihood of the rich and famous attending the party.

                "Champagne, sir?"

                He turned to face the waiter precariously holding a large circular tray of filled glasses.  He raised an eyebrow at the white-suited maitre'd, whose silver eyes were slightly perturbing underneath those dark blue shades.  Without giving a sign of recognition, the guest took the glass and nodded his thanks.  He continued to linger through the crowds, like a predator waiting for his prey, for what took up most of the early hour.

                "Calling Green Beast, over," he murmured.

                "What is it?" the device made static.

                "Where the hell is she?"  He heard a laugh on the other side.

                "Always impatient."

                "Damn right I am, now tell me where that bitch is."

                "She's in the tearoom at nine o' clock.  You'll spot her."

                "All right," he made his way into the room on the right, his eyes constantly scanning.

               And there she was, dressed in a sleeveless golden gown in all her glory, with her distinctive laugh that sounded so bubbly and fake.

               He made a slow beeline for her, slickly taking an extra glass of champagne with him.  While standing in the middle of her social circle, she noticed him first.  He cut into the ring effortlessly, shooting a daring smile her way.

                "Miss Belluci, how do you do?" his deep and seductive voice intoned as he handed a glass to her.

                She gave him an equally seductive smile, having already taken full view of him.  "I feel dazzling, thank you.  How do you do, Mister…?"

                "Call me Robert, head of Onyx Computer Systems," he offered a hand.  They shook hands, but she held his hand a little longer than intended before dropping it.  

                "I'm surprised to find a CEO so young and handsome like you, especially from technology industry," she gushed, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

                "That's what they say all the time.  It was an inheritance from my father Mitsuke Yamashiro."

                "I can see why it's called onyx.  You've got onyx eyes," her voice was husky.

                It took a little banter and some phony apologies to get her away from her little clique and into his hands.  Miss Belluci, by that time, had blatant lust in her eyes for the sexy young man, disregarding any thoughts or warnings in her head of his ulterior motives.  If he wanted to manipulate her, she thought it was fine as long as he manipulated her right.

                On his part, he thought her too fast and too easy to be the prominent mistress of a drug lord, but his opinion made no difference. No woman could ever resist him, anyway.  All he concentrated on was the mission at hand, always the mission.  But his outward appearance gave nothing away, and there was just an expression of slyness on his face that gave the woman only one message.

                She led him into the very room he had intended to enter in—the office.  She locked the door with a loud resounding click, her back to the door and her voice humming softly.  Then, without another word, she pulled his collar and slammed him against the wall, her mouth shoved into his as her hands felt the lean muscles on his abdomen.

                Not giving away to his own male desire, he quietly lifted his hand to the back of her neck, expertly pressing her points.  On cue, she slid off of him, unconscious. He knelt down and felt for the keycard on her body.  It was tucked securely in her pantyhose.  Without missing a beat, he strode over to the desk and slid the card into the slot.  The bookshelf on the far wall clicked open to reveal a long corridor.  The secret corridor led to the security room, where he took out the guard without as much as a sound.  Pressing the hearing device into his ear, he called for Green Beast once more.

                "I'm in.  What's the password?"

                "Lassie."

                "What the fuck kind of name is that!?" he hissed under his breath as he typed in the code.

                "Name of his dog."  The password was accepted and the power switch appeared on the surface.

                "Figures."  He flipped off the switch and the monitors blanked out.  "Security's down.  Get Demon Fox and Byukagen off their asses."

                "They're on it already."  He could hear the furious typing in the background.  "You've got ten minutes to reach the basement, take the warheads, and escape before I destroy the basement.  Take the elevator left of you when you get out, no one's there except a guard."

                "Got it," codename Sharingan rushed out of the corridor, though not forgetting the close the passageways.  He stepped outside of the room, righting his bowtie and straightening the creases on his clothes, before he hastily beat a retreat.  The office was situated far from the party, deep within the dark labyrinth of smaller offices and rooms he did not care of know of.  He pivoted to the left and saw the guard standing sleepily in the distance.  As he merged within the shadows of the darkened hallway, he was able to reach the man before he could call for help.  He heard the reassuring crack of the guard's neck before he left him to fall on the floor in a dull thump.

                One minute down.

                He impatiently waited for the elevator to descend and open its doors.  When he finally got in, after much expletives, he irritably shoved the keycard into the slot and pressed the button for the bottom floor.  Another minute passed when the doors slid open, to reveal a man standing in the center of fallen bodies.  It was the same maitre'd he had met earlier, calm and collected despite the scuffle that happened minutes ago.  He didn't even have a torn sleeve or spots of blood.

                "They were stationed here in case the mistress got tipsy and idiots like you came through here," the waiter said, reaching into his inside pocket for his blue shades.

                Sharingan put his hands up in surrender as he walked to him.  "Hey, Green Beast told me to go this way."

                "Whatever, let's just get going.  Demon Fox's right up ahead."  As they reached the end of the dark hallway and through a large metal opening, they saw a blond young man bending over one metal case, trying to unlock it.  Their fourth comrade looked up and grinned.

                "Did you like the orgy, Byukagen?"

                "Shut up," the false waiter shot back as he positioned himself over the second warhead.  

                Sharingan took the third one.  "I'm surprised you were able to get through the door."

                "It ain't bad.  Green Beast helped me out a lil'."

                "That was obvious," the raven-haired agent replied. 

                "Shaddup, I ain't stupid," Demon Fox snapped.

                "Oh really?  Was the dead last of our graduating academy an imposter then?"

                "Why you—!"

                "It's open," Byukagen interrupted.  The metal cases were flipped open at once, revealing shining metal nuclear warheads, the tips of the weapons glowing green.  "Okay, where's the case?"

                Demon Fox threw them their cases and opened his own.  They all carefully unscrewed the glowing missiles, and began to retrieve a line after line of radiant glass balls containing the deadly chemicals to put into the suitcases. It was difficult to do under time, as they were made out of fragile glass.  One ball by itself, if broken, could cause an explosion that would engulf them and half of the basement.

                At last they were done with their work.  Five minutes down.

                "This way!" Demon Fox waved a hand as they sprinted out of the opening and into the main corridor.  With Byukagen and Sharingan following suit, the Demon Fox went through the intricate maze of the basement, seemingly without a doubt of where he was going.  They came to a gaping hole he had made to get in from the outside and passed into the large sewer system, the thick stench filling their nostrils.  Their feet sloshing in dirty water, the trio rushed down the circular sewers.  

                Their time was up.  

                They felt a loud rumble and glanced at the opening a distance away.  Fire loomed in the distance and was coming at their direction.  They would be reduced to ashes in no time if they didn't get moving.  The Demon Fox gestured at the opening above them.

                "Up there."

                They quickly grabbed hold of the metal bars and hoisted themselves up with one hand (their other was clutching the case).  Demon Fox used the metal case to pop open the metal covering and pushed himself out.  Just as Sharingan came out, as he was last, the fire rushed through, almost burning his feet.  The group saw the licking flames before they put the sewer lid back in place and stood up to check surroundings.  They were near the back gate of the enclosed area, half a mile away from the mansion, whose lights had gone out and chaos ran amok.

                "Where's Green Beast?" the blond agent muttered.

                As if answering, the sound of tires screeching was heard in the night air as the black van swerved to a stop on the other side of the gate.  The three jumped on the gate and climbed over it.  As their feet softly landed on the asphalt, the Green Beast's mushroom head poked out of the window.

                "How did it go?" He was instead greeted by silence as his colleagues filed into the van, exhausted and reeking of the sewers.  Shrugging, the driver started up the van and speeded away from the area.

                The Konoha Corps, headed by the codename 'Third Hokage,' was one of the top government intelligence agencies internationally, their work ranging from simple investigative work to assassinations.  The agency was a mysterious and highly confidential organization, in which everyone was under codenames and much security.  No one really knew the other in the small world of Konoha.  It was separated into three divisions based on experience and level: Jounin being the highest, Chuunin, and lastly, Genin.  

                They were feared by all—drug lords, terrorists, mafia, for their quickness of completing any mission and efficiency.  None of them were safe, especially with the Konoha Jounin in question.  No matter how much security, traps, guards the offenders of justice placed on their strongholds, these ruthless government agents and spies were able to slip past them and succeed in destroying them.

                In other words, Konoha was best known for doing impossible missions.

                But for Naruto Uzumaki, aka the Demon Fox, their prestige have gotten quite stale.  Well, he did not say it in exact words, but his team understand well of what he meant when he made an outburst while counting the bucks in the safety of their hotel.

                "Only _one hundred grand!?  It was a measly job, but at least pay us a little bit more, bastards!"_

                "What can we do?  We haven't gotten anything good for half a year, Naruto," his bowl-headed teammate replied as he continued to stare at his ever-present laptop, typing away.  Since they were not on a mission, they addressed each other by their usual names.  The spiky-haired young man came out of the bathroom drying his hair, the steam surging out behind him.

                "When will you ever talk without having to yell, you total moron," he said irritably.  "God, people must've heard you down ten floors."

                "That ain't the point, Sasuke!"

                "I know it isn't, but no need for everyone else to hear our problems!"

                "But I must agree with them though," the fourth man cut in, his voice soft but deadly.  He sat in a meditative stance, his white eyes closed.  "The mission last night was insulting."

                "Yeah, it was barely secured for a place that held three nuclear warheads.  It's…almost fishy," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You sure those warheads weren't fakes, Lee?"

                "I checked them a couple times.  The agency did accept it, after all.  Whether or not the mission was genuine—I'm checking it out," Lee replied without even stopping his typing.

                "We're the strongest of our division, and we get reduced to these jobs.  What's up with the old man anyway?!"  Naruto threw himself down on the hotel bed, the money scattering over the place.  "I swear—that Hokage needs to retire—"

                He was interrupted by the knocking at the door.  The four glanced at the door simultaneously, tensed.  Sasuke grabbed the magnum silencer on the dresser and unlocked the safety.  He opened the door slightly ajar, but there was no one there, save for the package on the floor.  He took a cautious peek up and down the hallway before picking it up and closing the door again.

                "Check that out, a new mission," Sasuke threw the package onto the bed.  

                "Another one already?  This is tiring," Lee sighed.  In contrast, Naruto quickly sat up and began tearing off the paper like a child excited to open his present.

                "What did we get, what did we get!"

                It was a small tin box and inside was a mini-laptop.  The others watched as Naruto opened up the screen and turned it on, waiting for the pending message.  The device flickered to life and it began to speak.

                "Good morning, Mr. Uchiha." A picture of a pale gaunt man flashed on the screen, his dark eyes shrewd and twisted.  "This man is Orochimaru, formally known to us as one of the Legendary Three.  He is now the head of an illegal organization known as the Sound.  His henchmen had stolen the Forbidden Scroll from the Louvre museum."  The artifact looked more or less an ordinary scroll, but as far as the agents knew, it contained secrets of the world—highly dangerous if in the wrong hands.  "As a former member of Konoha, he has made a flawless security system to protect the scroll and government experts have considered it unbreakable.  Nonetheless, your mission, should you choose to accept, is to retrieve the scroll back.  This laptop will self destruct in five seconds."

                Without hesitation, Sasuke reached for the laptop and swiftly disposed of it out the window, watching as it fell into flames and broke when it hit the cement.  He turned around to look at his team.

                "Well?"

                Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles.  "I'm starting to like the old man."

                "Well," Lee leaned back, rubbing his stiff neck, "It looks actually fun this time."

                "And you, Neji?" Sasuke glanced at his still-meditating teammate.

                "The mission is impossible."

                The leader smirked.  "Then that means we accept."

                The four men gave no notice to the woman observing them with advanced binoculars from two buildings away.  She stood fearless on the edge of the building, her short pink hair dancing in the wind.  She lowered the binoculars, a thoughtful expression on her face.  A slender blonde woman stepped up next to her, her hand on her hip.

                "Is it them, Sakura?" the blond asked.

                "Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Naruto Uzumaki…and Sasuke Uchiha," she murmured.  "Yep, it's them all right, Ino."

                "Are you done checking them out or you want to stare at them for some more, girls?" a third woman with two hair buns called out from behind, grinning.

                Sakura laughed.  "They're so hot you just want to eat them up, Tenten.  Well, except for that guy with the thick eyebrows."

                Tenten perked an eyebrow.  "You know what we have to do."

                "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them, now does it?" Ino pretended to pout.

                "If Hinata heard that, she would be terrified," said Sakura, but a roguish smile played about her lips.  "But it would be fun to play with them a little bit, don't you think?"  Tenten shook her head, but the same wicked smile was on her face as well.

------------

More Naruto characters will come into play later, but most of the main characters are already introduced.  I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to a very long story.  Please review if you did.  


End file.
